Ashton's Good Luck Charm
by YoyoOfTheGGs
Summary: SO2 Ashton Anchors has always suffered chronic bad luck. When no other good luck charm will work for him, what does he find that will turn his life around? Ashton x OC


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to the story of Star Ocean, the characters of Star Ocean, or anything else Star Ocean related. Star Ocean is copyrighted by Tri-Ace, and not me.

**Title:** Ashton's Good Luck Charm

**Genera:** Romance/Action/Adventure (With some added humor and drama.)

**Rating:** T (Just to be safe)

**Author's Note:** This is an SO2 fanfic, but it is based off of the anime rather than the game. So if you've only played the game, and something seems a little odd to you, please remember that it is prabably of reference to the anime. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this story. It will probably be pretty short, but I hope to have this be the first fic that I actually complete. I have been wanting to do a Star Ocean fic for a while now, and I almost did an SO3 one, but I just felt so bad for Ashton. So, I had to write this. If you tend to be one to dislike OCs, don't worry. I will make sure not to 'God-Mod' her. I hate that just as much as everyone else. And please understand, I am not a Precis hater. I just think that she is too young for Ashton. Anyways, enough about me. Read and enjoy!

* * *

A deep sigh of discomfort escaped the lips of the brunet who was trailing behind his friends. His dragging feet were kicking up the small pebbles that dotted the swirling mountain paths the group was traveling by, stating his despair even more blatantly. He was intensely focused on whatever thoughts were flowing through his mind. 

"Ashton, hurry up!" Celine hollered at him. She was in no mood for his antics. She, Claude, and Rena were traveling ahead of Ashton. Though they were at a normal pace, the usually ecstatic Ashton was walking particularly slow. He gave no response to Celine's urging calls. Now completely flustered, she crossed her arms and gave a roll of her eyes. She had attempted several times to get the whining boy to catch up with the rest of the party, but nothing had even fazed him.

Rena looked over at Claude with a worried expression on her face. "Claude…" she whispered, "what's the matter with Ashton? He seems so sad. Is he alright?" Claude gave a small sigh. "I'm not really sure, Rena. He's been like that since yesterday afternoon, when he returned to the Inn after talking with Precis. Maybe something happened." The concern in Rena's voice remained as she replied, "He hasn't said a word about it. I tried to ask him, but he wouldn't talk to me… I'm worried." Rena was such a caring girl; that had always been something Claude had admired about her. "I'm sure he'll be okay. Just give him some time."

Though they were whispering, Ashton could hear her name from a mile away. The rest of what they said didn't matter to him. That single name had been all to stand out. "Precis." It was enough to make that scene replay in his mind yet again.

The two had dined on cheeseburgers that afternoon. Precis was gleefully stuffing her mouth with the oversized burger, paying little attention to her surroundings. Ashton, however, was leaned over his portion of the small round table between them, head rested in his arms. Many things ran through his head, thoughts that he had never even had before. Butterflies flapped about vigorously inside his stomach, as if they were beating themselves against him in an attempt to escape. His usual large, bright eyes were at half-mast, and a slight blush touched his cheeks. His cheeseburger sat before him, remaining untouched, with Gyoro and Ururun looming over it hungrily. His gaze was fixated upon the smooth tiling of the table.

Luckily, Precis spoke first, reliving some stress from the anticipating Ashton. With a mouth full of food, she began to speak. "Mmmm… why exactly… are we here again?" she managed to say while chewing. Ashton lifted his head a bit so that he could focus his gaze on her. She certainly did look cute at the moment, her cheeks stuffed with burger.

"Well, Precis, I thought it would be nice to spend some time with you. You know, just you and me…" he was able to muster a small smile, though the angry butterflies in his stomach did not approve. Precis wore a much larger smile, enjoying the flavors of her tasty sandwich. "Yeah, but didn't you say you wanted to ask me something?"

The moment of truth had arrived. He had gathered enough courage to ask her here in the first place, it would be a lost cause if he didn't gather it again to ask his question. "Well, uh, Precis, not to be offensive or anything, but… why don't you ever notice me?" The blush on his cheeks had deepened, and his head had lowered to its previous position, green eyes looking off in another direction.

Such a question had surprised the girl dressed in pink. She temporarily stopped munching on her food to look at Ashton. She hadn't noticed the expression on his face at all earlier. He looked so pitiful, she wondered if perhaps he had come down with something. After all, he hadn't touched his food.

"What do you mean, Ashton? I see you all the time. You're always with the gang… "

"What I'm trying to say is, why do you always go to Claude instead of me? You know, Precis… I really like you a lot--" But, to his dismay, he was cut off. The young brunet's eyes had light up at the sound of her so-called Prince's name. She dropped her half eaten cheeseburger back onto its ivory platter, her hands flying to either side of her face.

"Oh my gosh! Speaking of Claude, he said he'd be back at the Inn at 2:00, so I have to get back in time to meet him! I can't let him and Rena have any alone time... Anyways! Thanks for the lunch, see you later, bye!" And with that she took off in a mad dash towards the Inn.

He watched her leave with sadness in his eyes. She was definitely considered adorable, but maybe… maybe she wasn't the girl for him. Being a traveler, he had never really thought of any girl seriously. But, upon meeting a fellow traveler of interest, he thought that maybe, for once in his life, his luck had turned around. Apparently he was wrong.

An elderly waiter approached the sulking Ashton. "I'm sorry it didn't work out for you, young man. I'm assuming that you're finished?"

"Yeah" Ashton replied meekly.

"I see." said the older man, handing him the bill.

Ashton dug through his pocket for the 300 Fol that he owed. He came across just that, but he also pulled out another object. The Fol was placed on the table, atop of the bill.

"Thank you, sir." the waiter said, taking the cash and walking away.

He was still clenching the second object in his hand tightly. Tighter and tighter he squeezed it as more emotion welled up inside of him. It was soft and fuzzy against his flesh, but agonizing to his mental fatigue. Suddenly, he threw the item to the ground with a loud, frustrated scream. "I should of known it wouldn't have worked… nothing can counter _my_ bad luck. There's just no hope for me… " With that, Ashton walked away, leaving behind the lucky rabbit's foot he had purchased earlier that morning.


End file.
